gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam Force Emaki Musha Retsuden Bukabuka-hen
|image=0231f1873f2f.jpg |english=SD Gundam Force Emaki Musha Retsuden Bukabuka-hen |era=Super Deformed |media=Manga |publisher=Kodansha |magazine=Comic BomBom |storyscript=Masato Ichishiki |volumes=3 }} SD Gundam Force Emaki Musha Retsuden Bukabuka-hen (SDガンダムフォース絵巻 武者烈伝 武化舞可編) is a manga sidestory with 3 Volumes written by Masato Ichishiki, publisher by Kodansha and serialized in Comic BomBom in 2004. Story The actual story is a revival of the very first Musha Gundam storyline focusing on Ark's "Seven of Light" defenders, seven brave Musha Gundams who defend the land of Ark by order of the Shogundam. This basic story was presented in Musha Retsuden Zero, whilst Musha Retsuden was set a few years later. Just about all of the legendary defenders have fathered sons and are training them to one day assume their father's roles. After the war against Yamikoutei (闇皇帝), Ark is ruled by evil forces. Desecendents of the Seven of Light defenders scattered across the land, in search of the Bukabuka (武化舞可) armour that can bring peace to the world. One day, when Retsumaru's family was threatened, a sword from the armour set appeared in front of Retsumaru, and so the story began. chapters *'Volume 1:'Years ago, the forces of good and evil met in a climactic battle. Now, Ark is ruled by various tyrannical warriors. Retsumaru, son of the legendary hero Rekka Musha Gundam, sets out to form a new band of heroes and restore Ark's former glory. *'Volume 2:' Uniting with their fathers, the new generation of defenders prepare to strike the final blow against the demonic warlord Capiturn. *'Volume 3:'With the defeat of Capiturn, the young defenders have gone their separate ways. However, Retsumaru soon becomes aware of an even greater danger. Matured by his adventures, Retsumaru must launch a covert mission into the heart of enemy territory. Characters 'Team Rekka' *Shōnen-Musha Retsumaru (少年武者 烈丸) *Jimusuke (自無助) *Goutou (號刀) *Shōnen-Kenshi Ranmaru (少年剣士 嵐丸) *Shōnen-Hoshi Kirimaru (少年法師 霧丸) *Moudashou Retsumaru *Saizo/Blank Form 0 (斎造/素体０) *Susamaru (鬼面武者 凄丸) *Shōnen-Ninja Kakuremaru (少年忍者 隠丸) *Younen-Gunshi Ikazuchimaru (幼年軍師 雷丸) 'Seven of Light' *Rekka-Musha Gundam (烈火武者頑駄無) *Rekka Gundam Dai-Shogun (烈火頑駄無大将軍) *Hurricane Swordsman Zeta (疾風剣豪 精太) *Dragon Monk Nu (龍神導師 仁宇) *Hot-blooded Mechanic Double Zeta (剛熱機械師 駄舞留精太) *Covert Ninja Noomaru (隠密忍者 農丸) *Soaring Hunter Mk II (天翔狩人 摩亜屈) *Black Cavalryman (黒の騎兵) *AEUG''' (天翔狩人 衛有吾)' *Mecha Musha Psyco (鉄機武者 斎胡) Others *Kishiria (貴紫利亜) *Mobile Musha Rekka Dai Hagane (機動武者 烈火大鋼) *Ball (暴留(ボール)) Evil Musha army *Capiturn Kyo (カピターン卿) *Gyakubatsu (抜刀武者 逆伐(ギャクバツ))/'Musha X''' (武者鋭駆主(ムシャエックス)) Prequel *SD Gundam Force Emaki Musharetsuden Zero Gallery 0231f1873f2f.jpg 0001852700000001hfghdfgdfsdazsdWEsdsd.jpg 0001852700000001kkkkk.jpg 0005558100000003CVCSDSRASRAHHnkh.jpg 0003705400000002kkkkk.jpg 0003705400000002.jpg 0005558100000003hhvhvczd154542nvnv356.jpg 000741080000000sdgundam444.jpg 000555810000000gundammmmmmmmmmmmmm3.jpg 000370540000000hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaavaca2.jpg 000185270000000meudeus1.jpg 000926350ss00aaa0000hg5.jpg 0007410800000004bakabaka.jpg 0007410800000004tomanocu.jpg 0150068700000081.jpg 0183417300000099.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN:4-06-332014-6 *Vol.2 ISBN:4-06-332023-5 *Vol.3 ISBN:4-06-332040-5 Notes & Trivia *Retsumaru as ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *Retsumaru full weapon as ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Modashou retsumaru as ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Ranmaru as RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel Custom］ *Kirimaru as RX-105 Ξ Gundam and RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam *Ikazuchimaru as MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" *Kakuremaru as ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Hrairoo) and CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 *Susamaru as XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 *Saizou as RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］ *Jimusuke as RGM-79ARA GM Juggler External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SD_Gundam_Force_Emaki_Musharetsuden *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/musyaretsudenbukabuka.htm Category:Series Category:SD Gundam